


Chase Her

by IlluminateMe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, LA to New York, Light Angst, Maria's past, Reminiscing, SHIELD, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Some Canon, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminateMe/pseuds/IlluminateMe
Summary: Moving to a new city is never simple. The last thing Maria expected was to be recruited into SHIELD.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Not really told from anyone's POV, and italics are Maria's or Natasha's thoughts. Some events based on ones in the movies. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever so I'm new to all of this, but I felt like writing something with these two since I've been on a Marvel movie marathon recently haha

**Present (April 2019)**

It had been nearly three years since Maria Hill joined SHIELD. If she was being honest with herself, becoming part of this organization was something she had never thought about after her time in the US Marine Corps. Military service was grueling and sometimes terrifying, but ultimately rewarding.

She spun around in her chair and gazed out the window, drifting into memories of her past.

**\--------------------**

**May 2016**

For the first time in Maria’s life, following her departure from the base in North Carolina, she was at a complete loss on how to proceed. She didn’t want to call it a moment of weakness (although, really she knew it was – for herself, at least) when she called her older brother at 3 am, wanting to ask if he had any room for her to stay in his Los Angeles apartment. Or was it San Francisco? He moved around so often that she couldn’t keep track. 

_Please pick up, Thomas. Actually, it would be fine if you didn’t. I can find my own place, it’s –_

“Hello? Maria?”

She froze. “I – Yeah, Tom, it’s me. I know we haven’t spoken in a few months and I’m so sorry about calling you in the middle of the night.” Maria lost her train of thought, ending her sentence there. 

_Why is it so hard to talk to him? He’s your damn brother._

“What’s wrong? Are you still on the east coast?” Thomas didn’t sound overly concerned, but Maria expected nothing less from him.

Maria let out an audible sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. “I’m back in California now, staying at a friend’s house in San Diego. We got back a few days ago. She’s planning to sell the house and move closer to her family. Obviously I don’t have the money to buy it from her, so I was wondering…”

Before Maria could admit the real reason for her call, Thomas interjected. “Of course you can stay with me in LA. For as long as you need. I’ll text you my address. Can you be here by next Friday?”

Was there a catch? Did Thomas want something in return? 

“Yeah, I’ll buy a bus ticket now and aim to be there Friday morning,” she said cautiously. 

“I’ll see you then. Also, I’m in London for business right now – it’s noon here.” A couple seconds passed before Thomas spoke again. “I missed you.”

Maria opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She had never really missed anyone in her life (with the exception of the family dog that died when she was nine). 

“Miss you too, T.” 

**\--------------------**

Maria had never been to LA, and she was truly looking forward to it. On the hour and a half bus ride, she had made a list of all the tourist attractions Thomas could take her to:  
\- Hollywood Sign  
\- Hollywood Walk of Fame  
\- LA Dodgers Game  
\- LA State Historic Park  
\- Warner Brothers Studio to see the Friends set

She tapped her pen against the notepad. _Think, Hill._

The bus driver suddenly announced they had reached their destination. “Welcome to downtown Los Angeles! Please make sure you have all your belongings. For anyone with luggage, I’ll open the latch momentarily.”

Maria exited the bus last, collected her suitcases, and thanked the driver. Immediately, she regretted wearing a hoodie and jeans – it was hot. To add to her discomfort, she had absolutely no idea where she was in relation to her brother’s house. Throughout all the chaos in the past week, Maria realized she hadn’t opened the text Thomas sent her. She did a double take when she read the address. Since when was Thomas rich?

“Holy shit, what…just north of Beverly Hills, in Coldwater Canyon…” Maria muttered to herself. She estimated it would take 40 minutes to get there, and flagged a cab. The driver pulled up to the curb moments later and glanced at Maria, who began piling her duffel bag and suitcase in the trunk before taking a seat in the back of the car. 

Maria took out her phone and showed her screen to the driver. “This is the address,” she told him. 

He frowned in confusion and entered it into the GPS. “Sure thing ma’am, no problem.”

Maria noticed his puzzled facial expression instantly, and understood (throughout her years in the military, she had gained some sort of “sixth sense” for reading people).

“I’m just as surprised as you are,” she laughed. “I know I look like a mess, but my military career just ended and I’m going to live with my apparently wealthy brother. Who knew.”

**\--------------------**

Maria rang the doorbell and eyed the house suspiciously. This is definitely not an apartment…there have got to be at least four bedrooms. It smells like fresh cut grass…the lawn seems to have been mowed today. He probably hired someone to do it.

“Maria, I can’t believe you’re here,” Thomas exclaimed as he opened the door and gave her a hug. 

“I know, this doesn’t seem real. This house is amazing.”

Thomas led Maria up to a guest room to get settled, which had a stunning view of a state park. Over dinner, he explained that his job required international travel multiple times a year, but also, he had gained a greater appreciation for experiencing different cultures. Maria told him everything about her time in the military, something Thomas was genuinely interested in hearing about. 

“So,” Thomas began as he poured them more wine, “you have a girlfriend or anything?”

Maria tensed in her chair and gave him an unreadable look. “Mm, nope. Last serious one was before I left for the Marines. You?”

Her brother gave a tight-lipped smile. “I was dating this girl for a year before we broke up six months ago. She said my lifestyle was too hectic, and I was always travelling. I wouldn’t give this up for anything, though.” 

“That sucks, but I totally understand.” Maria got up to put her plate in the dishwasher, and realized she didn’t even know the specifics of Thomas’ job. He could afford this house, so she concluded it must pay well. 

“Tom, what do you even do for your job besides travel? And where’s the headquarters?” Maria questioned. 

“High tech industry. I don’t know, I guess the main site is in New York City but a smaller one here in LA. Listen, I’ve got some work to finish now, so we’ll talk in the morning? I can take you around downtown tomorrow.” 

He seemed reluctant to tell Maria anything more, so she didn’t prod further. “That sounds great. Night T.”

**\--------------------**

**July 2016**

Living in Los Angeles was a dream. Thomas had taken time off work to show Maria around everyday and bring her to the tourist attractions on her list. She became comfortable with the city after a week, so Thomas lent her one of his cars and went back to work. One of Maria’s favourite things to do was go for a daily run in Griffith Park, not stopping until her legs burned. Even though her fitness regimen wasn’t nearly as tough as it was in the Marines, Maria felt obligated to stay in shape, just in case anything came up. She was at the Natural History Museum one afternoon when, out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw a man with an eye patch watching her. 

_People here must celebrate Halloween in a different month or something._

Maybe she’d mention this to Thomas later. 

Maria had been living with her brother for two months before she made the decision to move. 

“Hey, so I’ve been thinking a lot about this situation,” Maria told her brother one evening. 

“Do you not want to live here anymore?” Thomas asked with no hesitation. He didn’t seem upset, which was a good sign. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to – I actually like it here. But honestly, it feels more like a long-term vacation. My gut is telling me I’m meant to be living somewhere else.” Maria stopped herself, not wanting to offend Thomas. She took a deep breath, then whispered “permanently.”

“Hm. Well, that’s okay, it’s your choice. It’s not like I expected you to live here forever,” he laughed. “Before you tell me where you’re going, I’ll guess.”

Maria smiled. God, she was going to miss him. “Go ahead.”

“New York City. As a kid you wouldn’t stop talking about it for some reason. And I know you have hot friends living there. Laura, Hope, Jane, and some others right? I think Scott Lang lives there too. I don’t know if you’ve met him, but he was a friend of mine in college. Engineering program. He used to live in San Francisco.”

_Shit, when did Thomas become so caring and intuitive?_

Maria smacked his shoulder lightly. “Yeah, it’s New York. I never told you, but I’ve been texting with Laura for a while now. Her apartment is near Central Park, on the north west side. She has an extra room and is practically begging me to live with her. Says she’s always wanted a roommate.”

“I’m happy for you. New York is great, and the best part is that you won’t have to drive everywhere. When do you leave?”

Maria grimaced and wrapped her arms around her brother’s neck. “Tomorrow…morning. It’s a 6 am flight. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“It’s okay. We’d better get some rest now, eh? I’ll drive you to the airport.”

\--------------------

“We will be landing in New York City, John F. Kennedy International Airport in approximately ten minutes,” the pilot announced. “Please ensure your seatbelt is on.”

Maria woke up from her nap and looked out the small window. The New York City skyline was breathtaking from the plane. She put her hair up in its usual bun and begun to pack up her things on the tray table in front of her. As the plane flew lower, Maria could identify many of the buildings – most of her knowledge about them came from movies. She could see the Empire State Building, Chrysler Building, World Trade Center, and the Stark Tower. 

“Wow.” _Fuck, was that that aloud?_

“Gorgeous, isn’t it?”

Maria quickly turned to her right and saw a beautiful, blonde haired woman eyeing the skyline too. She was wearing a white blouse tucked in black pants, indicating that she was probably headed to the city for business. 

She smiled at the woman and held out her hand. “Yeah, it’s amazing. I’m Maria, by the way. It’s my first time here.”

“Sharon.”

“Have you been sitting here the whole time?” Maria asked. _Surely, I would’ve noticed this woman earlier._

“Mm hm. You were asleep for practically the whole trip. I had a coat and hat on earlier, but I had to change. I was visiting friends in California, but my boyfriend is in New York. I’m working there temporarily and have a meeting in an hour.”

 _Damn._

The plane touched down on the runway, and soon after all the passengers stood up and collected their bags. Sharon turned to face Maria. “Nice meeting you. You’re going to have so much fun in this city – maybe I’ll see you around.”

Maria said goodbye to Sharon and exited the plane, where she was greeted by a familiar face. “Laura, oh my god Give me a hug!”

“It’s so good to see you Maria. It’s been what, like 13 years? I’m so excited to show you the apartment! Come on, let’s get your stuff and I’ll drive us home.”

**\--------------------**

Laura’s apartment was located in the Manhattan Valley neighbourhood, on the Upper West Side. 

“Here, let me help you with the suitcase,” offered Laura. “I’m on the 15th floor, so we’ll have to take the elevator.”

They reached Laura’s door and Maria was truly shocked by how spacious the apartment was, especially for a Manhattan living space. “Laura, this is amazing – I can’t thank you enough.”

“I’m just so happy you’re here. I finally get to show someone around the city! You know Hope van Dyne, right? She actually lives in Greenwich Village so we can meet up with her too. Also, I was thinking we could go to Times Square tonight? It’s so pretty at night…but whatever you want to do. Okay, I’ll show you to your room now.”

Maria grinned at Laura’s rambling. Laura was such a good friend and her enthusiasm was contagious. Maria took her bags to the room and begun to unpack. 

She stepped out of her room five hours later and didn’t see Laura. Maria looked around the apartment and noticed several landscape paintings. _What talent, Laura probably painted these all herself._ She found the woman on the balcony listening to music and doing yoga on her pink mat. 

“I’m ready to go now. Just woke up from a nap.”

“Okay, let’s go! I can’t wait to show you everything.”

**\--------------------**

Times Square at night was everything Maria imagined and more. It was 10 pm, but the billboards were blindingly bright, so it felt like the afternoon. Manhattan was truly electric at night. They walked down Broadway talking about life and catching up, until they reached New York City Hall and decided to turn back. Maria learned that after high school, Laura got accepted at New York University, and completed her undergrad in social work, with a minor in sociology. She had gone to teacher’s college after, and taught grade three for a number of years before taking a new job at a nursing home. The new job had flexible hours and allowed Laura to travel more. Maria briefly told her about the Marines, but decided Laura didn’t need to hear about all the depressing events that transpired during those years.

“It just occurred to me,” said Maria as they walked up Amsterdam Avenue to the apartment, “that first of all, we’ve been walking for four hours and it’s 2 am, and second of all, I have no damn idea what I’m doing with my life.”

Laura opened the door to the building and greeted the concierge. “Maria, sweetie, you’re only like 30 and there’s plenty of time. For now, just enjoy being in the city. I have a big day planned for tomorrow – well, in eight hours really – so let’s get some sleep.”

**\--------------------**

“First on the itinerary is the Empire State Building,” read Laura from her notepad as they began walking south towards Midtown. “Then we can walk to Lower Manhattan on the highline, have lunch, and take the subway up to the American Museum of Natural History.”

“Sounds like a plan. Lead the way.”

The wait for the Empire State Building was half an hour, but god, was it worth it. As they approached Lower Manhattan, Laura saw her favourite vegan restaurant and begged Maria to eat there (they did; how could anyone say no to Laura?) 

“Honestly, I was looking forward to the museum the most,” Maria admitted, as the train came to a stop at 79 Street Station. “This is us, right?”

“Yeah, here we are. I love museums as well but didn’t know if you were a museum person. That’s why I put it last,” explained Laura. “It’s just a two-minute walk from here.”

After they gave their donation, Laura took one of the maps and unfolded it on a bench. “What do you want to see first?”

Maria scanned the list of exhibitions. “Let’s try the Earth and Planetary Science Halls first. It’s on this floor.”

“Oooh it’s kind of eerie in here,” Laura whispered as they entered the hall. “I think it’s dark to make it feel like space.”

“True,” Maria agreed. Her interest in looking at meteorites instantly faded when she spotted the same man with the eye patch in the corner of the exhibit. 

_Isn’t that the same guy I thought I saw in Los Angeles? Why does weird shit always happen to me in museums?_

“Maria Hill. It’s good to meet you.” All of a sudden, the man in the black overcoat with the eye patch was standing in front of her. 

“Who are you?” Laura hissed. “How do you know her? Were you stalking us? Maria, who is this?”

Maria didn’t react right away, not wanting cause a scene. Although this situation was extremely strange, she knew the man wasn’t dangerous. They were in the middle of a planetary exhibit, and the room was filled with families. Plus, there were security guards by the door. Maybe she had met this person a long time ago and didn’t remember? Fortunately, the man spoke again.

“My name is Nicholas J. Fury. Founder of the Avengers. Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, or SHIELD. Can we talk?”

Maria turned to Laura and told her everything was okay and that she would be back in a minute. 

“Of course, Mr. Fury.”

“Call me Nick. Maria, I know this must be confusing for you. However, I know things, I have connections, and I want to recruit you as an agent for SHIELD.” 

_What the fuck?_

“W-What? Why? Me?” Maria stuttered. God, get a grip. _This man founded the Avengers for crying out loud._

“Your military career was very impressive. On top of that, you have all the qualities of a leader and more – you’re organized, respectful, tough yet fair – shall I go on? SHIELD needs someone like you.”

Maria suddenly felt dizzy, unsure about how to respond. Was this even real? If she questioned Nick about his identify would he rescind this out-of-the-blue offer? Although, what if he was being serious? This could be the greatest opportunity of her life. 

“I’m in.” 

Fury nodded in response and began to walk away. “Fantastic. Expect a call from me tomorrow. That’s when the work begins. Welcome to the team, Agent Hill.”

_What the fuck? Wait – he said he’ll call me – he doesn’t even have my number. How – never mind…_

Maria went to find Laura, who was across the hall in another exhibit. “Laura, I know this sounds crazy, but Nick Fury wants me to be part of SHIELD. I start work tomorrow.”

“What, oh my god. Really? That’s amazing! I can’t believe this is happening,” Laura whisper-shouted. 

“I know, it’s such a coincidence that yesterday I was complaining about my future and then this happens? Freaky.”

**\--------------------**

“Maria, your phone’s ringing!” Laura shouted from the kitchen. 

“Thanks,” Maria said as she ran in from the balcony. “This is Hill.”

“Maria, I’m in a black car outside the building. Meet me down here in 10 minutes.” Fury hung up.

“Laura, Fury’s outside waiting for me, I’ve got to go. Have a great day at work.”

Maria grabbed her leather jacket and rushed out of the apartment. She saw a black Cadillac parked in front, and knocked on the window. Fury rolled it down and opened the door. 

“Good morning, Agent Hill.” _Damn, I could get used to people calling me that._

“Morning, sir.”

Fury punched an address into the GPS and began driving. “I’ll give you a rundown of the position now. You will be stationed at the New York City SHIELD base near Randalls and Wards Islands, which is where we’re heading now. Although travel to the Triskelion, the SHIELD base near Washington D.C., may also be necessary. Your duties will be to help with all mission plans when needed, including for the Avengers, participate on missions, and oversee general operations at the New York base when I am not here. Any questions, Hill?”

_She hadn’t even started the job yet and Fury wanted her to do all that? God damn._

“Not at the moment. It all sounds great.”

“We’ll be at the headquarters in five minutes. You’ll meet everyone – mainly SHIELD agents – and then I’ll show you to your desk. The Avengers occasionally do work here, but their headquarters and living space are in Upstate New York, 100 miles from Manhattan.”

Fury pulled up to the SHIELD headquarters gate and scanned his card. He parked the car in front of the building and opened Maria’s door. 

“Welcome. Let’s go inside.” Fury pushed a button on the side of the building and the doors opened. “These stairs lead to the main control room where all missions are monitored,” Fury explained, leading Maria up the flight. “You’ll be in there a lot. The main room I want to show you is your office. It’s door six, down this hall, and has your uniform and headset. Change into it and meet me back here. If you have any questions, one of my top agents, Phil Coulson, has an office beside yours.”

“Thank you sir, understood.” Maria found her office easily as a plaque with her name on it was attached to the door. There was a navy-grey uniform folded neatly on the desk, with a gun meant to be attached. She closed the door and changed into her suit – it fit like a glove. Maria put her other clothes in a SHIELD drawstring bag that was also left for her, put the gun in her belt holster, and locked the door with her new key. 

“I’m ready to go.”

Fury turned around and gave Maria a once-over. “Now you look like a real agent. We’re taking a Quinjet to the Avengers headquarters now. I know some of them are on missions or in training today, but I want you to meet as many of them as you can. You’re going to be interacting with them the most.”

As they approached the Quinjet, Fury took out his phone and made a call. “Romanoff. We’ll be there in 20. Let the others know.”

**\--------------------**

The Avengers headquarters was a large building on the edge of the Hudson River near Poughkeepsie. Maria thought it was a stunning piece of architecture.

I can’t believe they get to live here.

“Team,” Fury addressed to the Avengers as he entered the boardroom, “I would like you to meet Agent Maria Hill. She will be based in the New York SHIELD HQ, however, if we continue to receive threats, she will be stationed here temporarily.” 

He turned to face Maria and pulled her aside. “Get to know them a bit, then meet me at the Quinjet in two hours.” 

Fury left, and Maria introduced herself.

“Welcome to the team, Maria.” Steve Rogers stood up and shook her hand. Over the course of the afternoon, Maria got to know Steve, Tony Stark, Thor, Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson, and Wanda Maximoff quite well. 

She was getting herself a glass of water when she heard someone approach from behind. 

“Hey,” said Sam. “We’re excited to have you onboard. I know you’re meeting a lot of new people, but we’re all a family here. Always have each other’s backs.” 

“Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate that. So, how many more names do I need to remember?” 

“James Rhodes and Vision aren’t in New York right now, Peter Parker is in Queens, and I’m not sure where Scott Lang is.” 

_Wait, what? Scott Lang? As in Thomas’ old friend Scott? He knew an Avenger?_

Maria tried to maintain her composure and not freak out. She had so many questions. 

“Got it. Any –“

“Oh, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff are here too, I think they’re still sparring in the gym though,” Sam said, cutting Maria off. 

Romanoff. Maria remembered Fury saying her name earlier. 

“So sorry we’re late,” came a husky voice behind Maria. “We finished sparring ages ago and then got an important call. Maria Hill, I presume?”

_Holy shit. Natasha is gorgeous. Wow, that black uniform hugs her in all the right places. Those green eyes and that red hair…get it together, Maria, it’s literally your first day on the job._

Natasha eyed Maria with a curious look and took her braid out, letting her shoulder length hair flow freely. 

For once in her life, Maria was truly speechless. “I’m sorry?” She mentally kicked herself for saying that. 

“You’re the new agent Fury recruited, Maria Hill?” Natasha repeated. 

“I – Yes, that’s me,” said Maria as she took a sip of her water. 

Natasha let out a soft chuckle. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Natasha and this is Clint. A few of us actually have to be in Washington tonight so we can’t stay and chat, but I’m sure we’ll see you around here, Agent Hill.” 

Not wanting to embarrass herself more, Maria just smiled. Natasha winked at her as she headed out towards the Quinjets with Clint, Tony, and Bruce. 

_Did that just happen? I’m going to be working with a super hot agent? What am I even thinking…she’s probably with one of the guys here – maybe it’s that Clint guy? What if “sparring” was a codeword for –_

“I’m glad you’re here,” Steve said, snapping Maria out of her thoughts. “Fury’s told us nothing but great things about you. It’s good to have another female agent on board, too.” He put his hands in his jean pockets and glanced around the room before speaking again. 

“90 percent of everyone who lives in this facility is a guy. We’re all friends here, but I think Nat gets annoyed with us sometimes because we joke around too much,” Steve laughed as he slapped Sam’s shoulder. “And I mean, most of us here have tried to make a move on her at some point. I guess she doesn’t really do relationships though. She values her work too much. I think you two could become friends and that would help Nat open up.”

_Okay, then. Steve is definitely the speech person._

“Thanks, Steve, I’ll keep that in mind. I’ve got to meet Fury now, but I’ll see you guys later.”

**\--------------------**

Fury took Maria back to the SHIELD HQ in Manhattan, then drove them her back to the apartment. 

“Hill, how comfortable are you with hand-to-hand combat?” 

“I have basic training, sir. 

Fury tapped the steering wheel and let out a “hm.”

“Tomorrow, I want you to begin training in the Avengers facility. I would ask Romanoff to train you, but she’s fairly busy with missions this month. You okay if I ask Rogers instead?”

Maria gulped. _It would probably be better with Steve anyway. Fewer distractions._

“Of course, no problem at all.” Maria saw that they had reached Laura’s apartment. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door. “”Thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow.”

Maria was greeted with the smell of cooking from Laura’s suite.

“Maria! Tell me everything.”

Over dinner, Maria recapped her day, and told Laura that everyone she met was really nice. Laura squinted at her like she was expecting something more.

“Okay, okay, also, there was this one agent, Natasha, who was super hot. Apparently she’s pretty reserved though, so I want to get to know her better.”

Laura raised an eyebrow. “Oooh, so –“ 

“Not necessarily in that way,” Maria clarified. “I don’t even think she likes women. She seems pretty close with this Clint guy.”

Laura nearly dropped the pot of pasta she was holding. “Clint? Oh my god, I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe I didn’t connect the dots earlier. Am I dreaming?” 

“What’s wrong? Do you know him?”

“I started dating Clint a few weeks ago,” Laura began. “He told me he lived upstate for his job, but was vague about what it entailed. But it seems like he’s a god damn Avenger? I feel like I’m going to faint. Anyway, he’s always talking about Natasha because they usually work together. Clint’s the one who got her the job. I think she had a tough past. They’re basically siblings, so you don’t have to worry.”

Maria laughed and shook her head in disbelief. “I don’t even know what to say.” 

“Try going after her. Both of you deserve happiness.”

**\--------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a really, really long one-shot, but I decided to split it (second part will be posted soon). 
> 
> I tried to make Laura kind of like Judy in Dead To Me because they're played by the same person lol


	2. Two

**July 2017-March 2018**

Working with SHIELD and the Avengers over the past year was a dream. Maria had begun sparring with Steve and occasionally Wanda, growing close with both of them, as well as Tony, who she helped with many of his assignments. Most of her interactions with Natasha were limited to small talk or friendly smiles. She gained the trust of the Avengers quickly, and most importantly, Fury. During an alien invasion on New York in July, Maria took control at the SHIELD HQ, tracking the Avengers and providing them with instructions. Eight months after that, it was discovered that HYDRA had infiltrated SHIELD – Fury assigned Maria, Natasha, Steve, and Sam to this mission. In the Quinjet, she learned that Natasha and Steve were planning to go undercover as a couple, so they wouldn’t be noticed. 

_Got to do whatever will defeat HYDRA, I guess._

As the busiest Avenger, Natasha wasn’t around much. One morning, Maria had to pick some paperwork up from the Avengers HQ, so she drove to SHIELD and borrowed a jet. It was nearly 7 am by the time she got there, and she found Natasha holding a cup of coffee by the window, wearing a long t-shirt and boy shorts. Maria thought she looked perfect and suddenly felt overdressed in her blue uniform. 

“Morning. Sorry to interrupt, I just have to get something for SHIELD.”

“Hi Agent Hill,” Natasha responded with a smile. “I’m glad it’s you actually.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Maria asked, stepping closer. 

“Usually I spend mornings alone, relaxing before the day becomes hectic. The guys wake up later than I do, but they’re so loud, especially Thor, and it’s hard to eat breakfast in peace.”

“Understandable. What about Wanda?”

“Believe it or not, she jokes around with them all the time. She’s not as quiet as she seems,” Natasha said as she washed her coffee cup. 

_What do I say now?_

Maria decided to change the subject and take a risk, wanting to see where Natasha’s head was at. 

“So, um, want to go for a short walk? I’m going to be at SHIELD today, and have two hours before I need to get back. It’s also supposed to rain later and –“ 

“Maria, I’d love to. Let me change and I’ll meet you at the gate?”

\--------------------

They walked south along the Hudson River for nearly half an hour, until Natasha got a message from Clint asking where she was. 

“I’m headed to Sokovia this morning, with Wanda, Tony, and Bruce. For a week.”

“Of course, let’s get you back.”

Natasha told Maria about her time with the KGB and her recruitment to SHIELD. Tony Stark was the first Avenger Natasha met (well, technically not an Avenger yet), back when she did more undercover work. Maria noticed how Natasha’s face lit up when she talked about the Avengers as her only family. It was incredibly refreshing to see Natasha like this. 

“Enough about me,” Natasha said eventually, lightly bumping her shoulder against Maria’s. “I want to hear about you.”

“We have work now,” Maria said as they approached the gate. “How about we continue this conversation over dinner? When you get back?”

“That sounds amazing. Thank you for this morning. It was much needed break from the chaos.”

\--------------------

**May 2018**

After the Sokovia mission ended, Natasha went off the grid. The Avengers hadn’t heard from her in two months. Fury said she was doing her own thing for a while and didn’t know when she would be back. Fortunately there weren’t any immediate threats to Earth during that time, but the Avengers were alerted about Thanos and his eventual plan to search Earth for the infinity stones. 

Maria was working at the Avengers HQ one night when Clint and Steve came into the boardroom, pulling up chairs across from her.

“I miss her. I know you do to,” Clint said. “And before you say anything, I heard it all from Laura. She tells me you talk about Natasha all the time.” He quickly put his hands up in defense and Steve did the same. 

Maria stopped typing and glared at the men in front of her, before her expression softened. “Yeah, I miss her. More than I’d ever admit. We all do.”

Steve cleared his throat. “You know, I think Nat might like you too.” 

_I never said anything about liking her. How much do they know? What’s the point of bringing this up?_

“She would never tell you if she did, though.”

“No, she probably wouldn’t,” Steve agreed. “We don’t know anything about her past dating life and it’s none of our business. But I think you two could be good together. You’re patient and don’t take shit from anybody. Nat needs someone like that.” 

_Steve really is the king of speeches._

“You guys are the best. How will we know for sure that she’ll come back? There’s no way of tracking her.”

“She’ll come back when it matters. She always does.” 

\--------------------

**December 2018**

Seven months later, in December, Natasha came back. Apparently, what mattered to her was one of Tony Stark’s extravagant parties, which was held on the top two floors of the Stark Tower in Midtown Manhattan. 

_Really, Natasha?_

There were a hundred people there, and from the second floor Maria was only able to recognize the Avengers and Laura. 

All of a sudden, the elevator doors opened, and Natasha stepped out in a tight black and white dress. Her red hair was curled, she had her makeup done, and Maria’s heart nearly stopped. 

_Stunning._

Before Maria had the chance to go down the stairs and talk to her, she saw Bruce offer his arm, guiding them into the crowd of millionaires. 

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._

For the remainder of the evening, Maria ended up chatting with Rhodey, Clint, and Laura at the bar. Once, she turned around briefly to see Bruce with his hand on Natasha’s back, in a deep conversation with some of Tony’s friends. Natasha shot Maria a quick half-smile then re-joined her conversation. 

Maria was about to leave the party, but then Steve walked in with a girl. 

Laura waved. “Oh, there she is!”

“I’m back,” Steve announced. “Clint, Laura, Rhodey, sorry, I just had to pick her up. Maria, this my girlfriend, Sharon.” 

Maria instantly recognized her from the plane ride to New York two years ago. _Small world._

“Maria right? I remember you from the plane!”

“Yeah, this – this is crazy. How did you and Steve meet?”

“You two know each other?” Clint asked with a quizzical look. 

“We go way, way back,” Sharon said. “Maria, come on, let’s go down there and I’ll tell you everything.”

Maria talked with Sharon for the next hour, and this didn’t go unnoticed by Natasha. Bruce was nice and smart, but he didn’t really challenge her. Plus, since Natasha had known him for so long, she saw him as an older brother. She excused herself from the mundane conversation and went to find Maria, spotting her on the first floor with a pretty blonde she hadn’t seen before. Natasha frowned, and slipped out of the party.

“I’m so confused,” Maria laughed. “If you’ve been working for SHIELD this whole time, how have I never seen you?”

“I go by Agent 13,” Sharon said. “I used to do a lot of undercover work so I’ve only met a few of Steve’s friends before. I’m in a more managerial role now and not in New York that often. I’ve always been an agent based at the Washington HQ.”

“That explains a lot. Tell me more about the undercover work.” 

\--------------------

**Late January 2019**

In the weeks following the party, Fury decided that the Avengers needed more support. Maria was rarely at SHIELD anymore, and instead, at the Avengers HQ most days. Natasha wasn’t around much, and if she was, Maria hadn’t noticed. 

Maria wondered if she did something wrong, but nothing came to mind. All she did was ask Natasha to dinner a while ago and that didn’t elicit a negative reaction. Maria knew that Natasha hadn’t told her the whole story of her past in the Soviet Union, so she thought that had something to do with the current situation.

_That doesn’t really make sense though._

Maria stood up from her chair and shut her laptop. “I need a drink,” she groaned to herself. 

“Me too,” came Steve’s voice from the doorway. “Except I can’t get drunk. So, what’s happening with Nat?” 

“Don’t know. We’re not talking much. We were supposed to have dinner after the Sokovia mission, but then she went off the grid.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I still think she’ll come around, though. She just needs time. I stand by what I said before. Hey, remember that day you came here early in the morning and went somewhere with her?”

How does he even know about that? Natasha wouldn’t have told him and no one was up.

“Yeah…I came to pick up some files and we went for a walk.”

“A security camera in the front walkway alerts me when there’s movement outside from 2 to 8 am. Maria, I know this sounds silly but it’s not like she’d abandon her morning to go on a walk with anyone else here. She was leaving for Sokovia that morning too and was almost late boarding the jet! She’s never late for anything. I know she likes you. Try going after her when she gets back from Europe. Maybe you’ll get to work with her later.”

_Try going after her. Didn’t Laura say that too?_

“Love you, Steve.” Maria rolled her eyes when she saw his face. “Obviously not like that you idiot.”

“Love you too, Hill.”

\--------------------

**Present (April 2019)**

Maria shook her head and stretched. It was Friday night and she was still in her office filing some paperwork. She was exhausted from training a group of new SHIELD agents all week, and she hadn’t been to the Avengers HQ since last Saturday. Strangely, she missed being there almost every day. It felt like home, even if Natasha wasn’t there. Maria missed the daily jokes, the views of the river, and even the arguments (granted, she wasn’t involved in any of them – it was usually Tony, Bruce, and Thor). 

Maria heard footsteps in the hallway and wondered who could still be here this late. She got up and poked her head out. 

“Sir, you’re here later than usual.”

Fury nodded. “Take a seat Agent Hill. I have some major changes I’d like to propose to you.”

That got Maria’s attention. Was she being moved to a different department? Or was this a nice way of telling her she was going to be fired?

“We have received word that Thanos is coming to Earth to search for the stones earlier than SHIELD anticipated. The Avengers could use someone like you to guide them – I am promoting you to Deputy Director of SHIELD.” 

_Well, that was unexpected. What does that even mean?_

“What?”

Fury crossed his arms and eyed Maria expectantly.

“I mean thank you, sir. This means a lot. I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t. For the foreseeable future, the Avengers will report to you. I have important business to take care of in Washington,” Fury explained. “Tomorrow afternoon, Barton, Romanoff, and Maximoff are returning from Budapest. I expect they will give you a post-mission briefing.”

Maria groaned internally. She had been trying to get over Natasha even though nothing had happened between them. Back in February, Maria had gone on a few dates with a woman she met through Tony, but there was no spark. 

“I’ll prepare a meeting room first thing in the morning.”

“Maria, one more thing. How would you feel about moving into the Avengers HQ? We have your sleeping quarters and new office set up.”

\-------------------

Natasha, Clint, and Wanda had been in Europe for two months. As the Quinjet landed on the Avengers helipad, Clint let out a sign of relief. 

“Man, I can’t wait to see Laura,” he said stepping off the jet and offering his arm to Wanda ensuring she got off safely. 

“Barton, we still have the briefing with Fury,” Natasha reminded him. “Let’s get it over with.”

Clint and Wanda went straight to the boardroom and Natasha told them she’d meet them. “Going to put my bag in my quarters first.”

Natasha got to the second floor and began walking down the hall to her room before noticing something strange. Seven doors down from hers, a previously vacant room was no longer empty. There was a bed, a small desk, a couch, and three navy duffel bags. There was no one else in the hall, so Natasha entered the room and tried to find identification. 

“Huh.” She walked over to lamp on the bedside table and brushed her finger over the bulb. “It’s still hot, someone was just in here.”

Looking at the clock in the room, Natasha realized she needed to be at the meeting, so she closed the door and went downstairs. 

“Hey, Nat,” Clint said from the doorway of the boardroom, “so Maria’s the Deputy Director of SHIELD now.” 

“Did you know about this?” he added nonchalantly.

“No, I didn’t.” Natasha grit her teeth before taking a seat at the far end of the table and putting on a fake smile. She turned the projector on and uploaded the file before turning to the others. 

“Director Hill, we’re ready to begin.” 

“Proceed, Natasha.”

“Alright, so we managed to…”

Maria didn’t register a single word Natasha said for the next half hour. 

_God, that raspy voice. And those green eyes staring at me. Is her Black Widow uniform even tighter than before? She’s gorgeous. Fuck me, I’m screwed._

“…and we ended up finding them in an underground bunker 50 miles south of Budapest,” Natasha finished as she turned the projector off. “Any questions or concerns, Hill?” 

“None,” Maria said, snapping out of her trance. “I appreciate the three of you doing this. Get some rest and I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Natasha pretended to fix a zipper on her uniform as Clint and Wanda left. 

“Fury always had questions,” Natasha said as she took a step towards Maria, eyeing her suspiciously. 

Maria swallowed at the sudden proximity between them. “The mission report was just that good,” she answered confidently. 

“Which part do you think was most interesting?” 

“It was a very detailed briefing, Natasha.”

“Was it, really?”

“Yes. In fact, I’m going to type up the notes I made and then I’ll be able to answer your question,” Maria countered, quickly picking up her notepad and laptop. 

Natasha smirked, crossing her arms. She figured it would be fun to see how far Maria was willing to go with this conversation.

“There’s nothing written on the notepad.”

Maria thought about what to say next. She wasn’t going to deny what Natasha said because it was true. This was only her first official day as Deputy Director and there were already issues. 

_But this is what I mean when I say I want someone who challenges me._

“Then I’ll tell you my favorite part.” Natasha spoke again, saving Maria from embarrassing herself further. 

“When we were in Bratislava, I was fighting a HYDRA agent on the roof of a building. He pushed me off and I thought I was going to die. Then Hulk came out of nowhere and saved me,” Natasha said casually. 

Maria fiddled with her watch. _Wasn’t Bruce supposed to be at the UN conference in Vienna when the others were in Slovakia? Bullshit. That’s something I would’ve remembered you saying._

“I don’t recall you mentioning that event.”

“It was a detailed briefing. I must’ve left it out. My mistake.”

Maria didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or scream. She leaned against the wall, put her head back, and sighed. 

_Should I ask her to dinner again? No, too soon. Maybe I should just tell her about everything that’s been happening while she was gone. Baby steps. Remember what Steve told you…be patient with her._

“I know it’s surprising for you, but Fury just promoted me yesterday,” Maria said hesitantly, changing the subject. “I’m kind of your boss now, too.”

“Hm. Changes are always happening around here. What’s one more?” 

Maria scratched her neck. “Uh, well, I guess I should also mention that I’m moving in. My room is on the second floor. I know it might be weird for everyone at first and I don’t want to ruin the dynamic here, but I promise –“

Natasha smiled and put her hand on Maria’s arm before walking out. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Director Hill.” 

Maria stood in the corner of the boardroom, completely perplexed. 

\--------------------

Over the next week, Maria had only seen Natasha a handful of times. Their conversations had been limited to mainly group settings, and Maria didn’t want to cause any suspicion by making an effort to talk with Natasha. Their schedules were so different and Maria’s workload had increased exponentially since she took on the new position. 

Maria hadn’t been sleeping well lately, so Tony suggested she try and wake up earlier. “Some people are more productive in the morning. Not me, though,” he shrugged.

Maria set her alarm for 6 am and was surprised when she didn’t feel tired. She threw her uniform on, put her hair up in its usual tight bun and tiptoed downstairs to make breakfast. 

_Huh, it already smells like fresh coffee. That can only mean one thing._

“Morning Natasha,” Maria said gently. 

“Hey, you’re up early today,” Natasha said. 

“Yeah, I’m, uh, trying to get up earlier now. I’m hoping I’ll be able to sleep better because of this.”

“That’s fair. Here, let me pour you a cup. No milk or sugar, right?”

“You remembered.” 

“I have a good memory. You would know if you read through my whole file,” Natasha teased. 

“There’s so many of you guys here,” Maria groaned. “I just skimmed through everyone’s file. And then yesterday, Fury sends me a file for Carol Danvers. She isn’t even here! I don’t even know who she is!” 

Natasha held her coffee mug with an amused look on her face. “Hill, you’ve been a great Deputy Director so far but you’re overworking yourself. You need to relax.”

“I know, you’re right. I just don’t want to let any of you or Fury down.”

“Listen,” Natasha said, placing her hand on Maria’s bicep. “Out of everyone here, Fury trusts you the most and knows you’ll always get the job done. The guys see you as one of them and you’ve been an amazing mentor for Wanda.”

“I – thank you, I really appreciate that. And I’m sorry about interrupting your morning – I know you value this time alone.”

“I don’t mind, the company wasn’t too bad.” 

Maria blushed and peered into her empty coffee cup. “So, this Friday…as in tomorrow…I was thinking me, you, Wanda, and Sharon – if she’s here – could have a girls night out? Hudson Bar at 6th and West 55th? 7 pm?”

_Dammit Hill, would it be that hard to just ask Natasha? Why did I bring Sharon and Wanda into this…_

“Sounds perfect, have I ever met –“ Natasha began. 

**Beep.**

“Sorry, it’s Fury,” Maria said. “I might be a while, so if I don’t see you later today, I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

\--------------------

Wanda was sparring with Steve when she got a text. 

“Hold on, let me see who it is.” Wanda opened her phone and was surprised to see Maria had sent her a message asking about a girl’s night. 

“Who is it?”

“Maria. Going out with her, Natasha, and Sharon tomorrow. I think it’ll be fun. We’ve never done that before.”

Steve pursed his lips together in confusion but then let out a laugh.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no, everything is fine.”

“Okay…”

“It’s all fine.”

“You do remember I’m telepathic, right?”

“Okay, so I shouldn’t be telling you this, but Maria likes Nat,” Steve blurted out. 

“What do you mean? We all like her.”

“Wanda, no, I mean Maria _like likes_ her,” Steve attempted to clarify. 

After a minute Wanda realized what he meant. “That’s so cute! What do you suppose Sharon and I do?” she asked, pacing around the gym. 

“I don’t know, maybe you two can show up and then I can call you back for an emergency,” Steve suggested. “That’ll leave them alone? It sounds kind of mean, I know, but all of you need to be at the bar so it’s not awkward.” 

“It’s a plan.”

“Alright. I’ll talk to Sharon and tell her to meet you three at the bar.”

\-------------------

Maria threw on a tight leather jacket over her black turtleneck. She had decided simple was best, and tucked her shirt into her navy slacks. She had never been one for wearing heels and slipped into a pair of black ankle boots.

_Why does this look exactly like my uniform? Oh well, might as well put my hair up while I’m at it._

Maria picked up her purse, locked her door, and headed down the hall to see if Natasha was ready. 

“Hey,” Natasha said, closing her door. “You look good.”

Maria’s throat went dry and she felt like fainting. Natasha was wearing a tight black dress that accentuated every curve on her body. She was wearing red pumps that matched her hair, which was lightly curled and fell just above her shoulders.

“You look gorgeous, Natasha.”

“Come on, Wanda’s waiting in the Quinjet.”

**30 minutes later**

Natasha had landed the jet at the SHIELD HQ, and drove the three of them to Hudson Bar. Sharon was waiting in the dim lounge area when she saw them come in. 

“So good to see you guys,” Sharon said, giving Maria and Wanda a hug. “And you must be Natasha? It’s great to finally meet you! I love your dress.”

Natasha forced a smile. _Oh my god, that’s the woman who was talking to Maria at Stark’s party._ “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. And thank you. Sharon, is it?”

“Sharon Carter, or Agent 13,” the blonde said, oblivious to Natasha’s discomfort. “Oh, someone’s calling me…hey, Steve. Yeah – oh no, what happened? Okay, okay, we’ll there as soon as possible. See you soon.”

Sharon glanced at Wanda and gave Maria and Natasha a sympathetic look. “We are so sorry. FRIDAY is malfunctioning and Tony wants us there in case she, um, dies,” Sharon said quickly. “Wanda and I have to go but we’ll do this another time, bye!” 

Natasha sat down on a lounge chair and began to flip through the drink menu. “I have so many questions. First, what the fuck was that? Second, how do you and Wanda know Sharon but I don’t? Weren’t you talking to her at Tony's?”

Maria took a seat across from Natasha and sighed. _I feel like Steve had something to do with this._ “I have no idea and it made absolutely no sense.” 

“How’d you and Sharon meet?”

_Oh, so this is what it’s all about. Is Natasha jealous?_

“We met on a plane from Los Angeles to New York a few years ago. I didn’t know she worked for SHIELD until the party. We got to catch up, so that was nice.”

“Did you ever date her?” Natasha asked as she flagged a waiter, turning towards him. “A Martini and an Old Fashioned. Thanks, darling.”

“What, no – she’s Steve’s girlfriend,” Maria laughed. “I’m shocked you’ve never met her.”

“He doesn’t talk about her a lot and I guess I’ve never been around the facility when she was.”

Maria debated if she should bring up Bruce or if that would make Natasha upset. “So, you and Bruce, huh.” 

Natasha scoffed. “Not in a million years. He made a pass at me once, but we both knew it was stupid and our friendship was more important.”

“At the party?”

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds before the server came by and set their drinks down on the table. “Here you are, ladies. Enjoy.”

“How did you know this was my favorite?” Maria asked, taking a sip of her Old Fashioned. 

“Lucky guess.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to guess you were a Martini woman.”

“What would you have ordered me?” Natasha challenged. 

“A Negroni.”

“Good answer. That’s my second favorite.”

“What would a bad answer be?”

Natasha finished her drink and put the glass down. “People I’ve hooked up with in the past have always gotten me Moscow Mules or White Russians.”

Maria grinned. “I’ve got to say, that’s funny. I can understand how it gets old, though.”

“Gets old real fast. But I can’t say no to free drinks.”

“True.”

At this moment, Maria realized she needed to figure out whether Natasha was interested in her, and if she was, would this count as a date? Should she ask Natasha out? What if she didn’t do relationships?

“So, have you dated many people in the past?” Maria asked carefully, not wanting to hit a nerve. “You don’t have to answer.”

“It’s been a while. Nothing ever serious.”

“Same for me. Hey, you want to go for a walk? We can go all the way to SHIELD if you’re up for it.”

“Sure,” Natasha said, taking her purse to the bar. “I’m just going to pay. You can get it next time,” she winked. 

\-----------------

“I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long in heels,” Maria said as they walked up 5th Avenue. 

“I’ve gotten used to it. Although now that you’re mentioning it, let me change.” Natasha put her purse on a nearby bench and took a pair of shoes out. 

“You’re changing from one pair of heels into another pair?” Maria chuckled. 

“These are block heels. More comfortable,” Natasha said. “Okay, let’s continue.”

The two women were 20 minutes from SHIELD before a strong wind swept through the city. Natasha crossed her arms trying to get some warmth, as she was only wearing a dress. 

“Take my blazer,” Maria offered. 

“I’ll survive, we’re almost there.”

Maria rolled her eyes and draped it over Natasha’s shoulders. “Here.”

“Thank you,” Natasha said sweetly. 

“You look hot.” _Fuck, this woman is freezing and that’s what you say?_

“Are you trying to flirt with me?” Natasha smirked, looping her arm with Maria’s. 

“Is it working? Hey, you know what this reminds me of?” Maria diverged. _She’s holding onto you, stay calm._

“Hm.”

“A lot of people at SHIELD were surprised when Fury promoted me,” Maria began. “Most agents were able to come to terms with the decision, but I think a couple guys were jealous. They thought he picked me for eye candy and Ward said that if Fury wanted eye candy, you should’ve been chosen. I told him that was funny, but it upset me. So I’m sorry if what I just said offended you.”

_I’ve started talking so much, I might as well continue._

“You’re gorgeous, Natasha. But it’s so much more than that. You’re an amazing person.”

“That was so sweet. No offense taken.” 

Maria didn’t know how Natasha would respond, but she expected more than seven words after basically admitting she liked Natasha. 

However, she got all the validation she needed when Natasha took her hand.

\-------------------

They walked into the Avengers HQ to find Tony and Bruce in the kitchen. 

“I heard there was a girls night,” Tony said. “How was it?”

“It was fun, good to explore the city,” Maria said, as she began to head upstairs. “Oh, how is FRIDAY doing? I’m sorry all that happened.”

Tony frowned. “Everything’s fine with–“

“FRIDAY’s great, all better now!” Steve shouted out of nowhere. “Emergency averted.”

“Cap,” Tony hissed. “May I have a word?”

Natasha followed Maria upstairs and looked over her shoulder. “That was weird.”

“I’m going to call it a night. Let me walk you to your room first,” Maria said. 

“Thank you for tonight. It was fun spending time with you,” Natasha admitted. “I’d love to do this again. Without it being a set up.”

“Yeah, I just realized that too.” 

“Night.” Natasha wrapped her arms around Maria’s neck and pulled her in for a hug. Maria put her arms around the redhead’s waist and closed her eyes. 

They stood in this position for what seemed like hours, until Natasha loosened her grip and gave Maria a lingering kiss on the cheek. 

Maria smiled bashfully, before whispering in Natasha’s ear. “Push me away if you don’t want this.” She leaned in and gave Natasha a soft kiss on the lips before pulling away. 

Natasha gave her a quick peck before opening her door. “Goodnight, Director Hill.”

\-------------------

The next morning, Maria found Natasha in the kitchen, wearing her usual boy shorts and long t-shirt. 

_And here I am, already in my uniform…and for what? I don’t start work for another hour._

“Hey, you. Morning,” Natasha said without looking to see who it was.

“Hi.” Maria slid her arms around Natasha’s waist and kissed her cheek. “Is this okay? I can back off if it’s too much.”

“Mm, this is definitely okay.”

“Okay. So what are you up to today?”’

“Thankfully nothing too strenuous. I don’t have any missions for the next week, so I’ll spend the time to relax. I’m going to spar with Clint and I’m going with Tony to the Stark tower this evening for a some social.”

“Sounds like fun,” Maria said as she let go of Natasha and turned to face her. “I can’t even remember the last time I had a day off.”

“Like I’ve said before, you work too hard. How about you take tonight off and come with us to the event? He won’t mind.”

“Nat, I really wish I could but I have to reports to finish.” Maria hadn’t realized what she said until she saw the look of endearment on Natasha’s face.

“Sorry, it kind of slipped. I always hear Steve and Clint call you that, but if it bothered you when I said it, please tell me.”

Natasha stepped closer, forcing Maria’s back to hit the wall. “It sounds sexy when you say it.”

Maria leaned in and kissed Natasha gently, slipping her hands under the t-shirt. 

“Mm.” 

Natasha responded by deepening the kiss before pulling away, giving Maria a peck on the cheek. “The guys are coming down soon. I’d rather spare us the embarrassment and the 20 questions.”

“Yeah. Especially since I’m basically everyone’s boss. We need to be careful, if the wrong people find out…I don’t want to think about what might happen.”

_Professionalism is most important. Well, technically, I’m not even on the clock yet._

“You can boss me around any time, Hill,” Natasha rasped. “Just not here and not now.”

“Oh-O-Okay.” 

\--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I lied, there's going to be a part 3


	3. Three

**May 2019**

Fury was at the SHIELD HQ when he made the decision to call Carol Danvers. 

“Danvers. Wherever you are, you need to come to New York. It’s the Avengers – they need your help tracking Thanos. That is an order.”

“Oh, come on Nick, why do you always have to sound so official,” Carol teased. 

“The situation we’re in isn’t exactly one to laugh about.”

“Well, I mean you could probably find one thing to laugh about.”

Fury rolled his eyes. “You’ve owed me a favor since the incident. Now here I am 20 years later asking you for it.”

“Yeah, yeah, it wasn’t my fault the _cat_ took your eye out.”

“It was your cat, Danvers,” Fury deadpanned.

“It was the spaceships cat. Anyway, tell me when and where, I’ll be there.”

\--------------------

Maria was leading a meeting with the Avengers when they heard something land by the back gate. 

“What was that?” Tony asked.

“We aren’t expecting anyone today,” Steve said. “Let’s be careful and –“

Natasha stood up. “You babies, it’s probably nothing. I’m going out to look.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Bruce warned. 

The team followed Natasha outside, where they were greeted by a woman wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and baseball cap. She was leaning against a spaceship. 

“She’s pretty,” Natasha commented, quiet enough that only Maria heard. 

Maria crossed her arms and glared at Natasha before turning to address the new person. “Who are you?”

“Oh! I guess Fury didn’t tell you I was coming. I’m Carol Danvers, or Captain Marvel if we’re using codenames. I’m not a threat…just here to help.”

They all introduced themselves before Steve began questioning her.

“Why did he send you?” 

“I know where Thanos might be and I can bring you there. I can help Earth, just trust me.”

“What can you do?”

“Uh, like in terms of powers? I can fly around the universe, have superhuman strength, and can absorb energy then shoot it back out from my hands.”

“Where have you been for the past few years then?” Natasha asked. “We could’ve used you.”

Carol smiled. “The universe is big, Romanoff. It seems like you guys managed fine on your own.”

Thor stepped forward and put his arm out. Mjolnir came whizzing toward him, grazing the side of Carol’s cap. She didn’t flinch as she stared at Thor.

He looked at the others and pointed at Carol. “I like this one.”

\--------------------

Maria was in her office trying to file paperwork, but she couldn’t seem to concentrate. She wasn’t the jealous type, yet something about this new girl was bothering her – how she showed up out of nowhere believing she could be the savior the Avengers needed (well, it was really Fury who paged her), how she got everyone to like her, and especially, how she seemed to get along with Natasha. 

_This is ridiculous, Carol seems really nice. She’s probably just a friendly person. Nothing wrong with that. Besides, Natasha and I aren’t even exclusive…although things have been going well lately…should I ask her to be my girlfriend? Or would that make everything too complicated? Ugh, too soon._

Maria wanted to ask Natasha about Carol, but realized the redhead might get upset if she was falsely accused. 

**Knock, knock.**

“Come in.”

“Hey, you.”

“Natasha, hi. What can I do for you?”

Natasha stiffened, sensing Maria wasn’t in an affectionate mood. “Here, I brought you dinner.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate it,” Maria smiled. “I haven’t seen you all day, what have you been up to?”

“Oh, I brought Carol up to speed about Thanos and gave her a tour. I got to know her better and she’s really cool. She’s actually the most powerful Avenger,” Natasha said, oblivious to Maria’s uneasiness.

“That’s great, Nat,” Maria said sincerely. “I’ve got to finish this, I’ll catch you later?”

“Okay, yeah.” 

\--------------------

**June 2019**

Natasha had noticed a change in Maria’s behaviour, but thought it was because of her workload. She found Maria in the kitchen one afternoon making lunch and crept up behind her, placing a soft kiss on Maria’s cheek. 

“Hey, Nat.”

“I’m just going to say it – you’ve been acting weird lately ,” Natasha said, crossing her arms.

“There’s just a lot of stuff happening. I’m sorry if I’ve been distant.” 

“You can talk to me about whatever it is that’s bothering you. Am I doing anything wrong?”

Maria put her knife down and pulled Natasha in for a hug. “No, of course not. I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Seconds after they pulled apart, Carol came waltzing in and Maria’s fist clenched. 

“Oh my god, how have I been so ignorant,” Natasha muttered. 

“Hi guys, how’s it going?” Carol poured herself a cup of coffee. 

“Busy day as always, Danvers,” Natasha said. 

“Okay, well I’ll see you both later!” Carol beamed, as she went downstairs.

Maria shut her eyes and shook her head. “Romanoff, my office, now.”

\--------------------

“I knew it,” Natasha said, closing Maria’s door. “You’re jealous of Carol.”

Maria leaned back in her swivel chair. “Guilty.”

Natasha was surprised at the swift response, expecting more of a fight.

“There’s absolutely nothing going on. We’ve become good friends, that’s all. Is that so hard to believe?”

“Again, I’m sorry I’ve been distant and that I let my emotions get the best of me. I actually want to get to know her.”

Natasha offered a small smile. “Jealousy is one thing, but I know you’re thinking about something else right now.”

_Am I that easy to read?_

They stared at each other for a moment before Maria took a deep breath and spoke. “If it wasn’t obvious, I really like you, Natasha. I’ve always been reserved and never one to share my emotions but being with you has changed me. So I’ve been picturing the worst case scenario – a new girl comes in, sweeps you off your feet, and it’s like you’re gone from me in a snap, you know?”

Natasha absorbed Maria’s words and moved in to straddle her lap. _Thank god this chair doesn’t have armrests._

“I really like you too,” Natasha mumbled into Maria’s neck. “I – no one’s ever spoken to me like that before. It surprised me…in a good way, though.”

“You deserve it.”

Natasha smiled shyly and kissed Maria passionately. 

“Mm…the others are basically next door,” Maria whispered. 

“I don’t care.”

Maria gripped Natasha’s ass, eliciting a moan from the redhead. 

“Fuck.” Natasha began to unzip the front of Maria’s uniform.

 **Tap, tap.**

“Hill, call with Fury now!” Steve hollered from the other side of the door.

“I’ll be there in a second!”

“Let’s do dinner next week Thursday?” Natasha suggested. “Fourth of July celebration.”

“Sounds perfect.”

\--------------------

**July 2019**

Maria didn’t know whether this dinner would count as a date or not, but she was definitely going to treat it like one. She figured Natasha hadn’t been on a proper date before and wanted it to be special. 

On July 3rd, Maria eliminated the possibility of going to a sit-down restaurant – she decided a trip down to Coney Island would be more exciting, especially since there would be fireworks. 

_Should I buy her flowers or something? Does she even like flowers?_

“Steve, you got a minute?” Maria asked as he passed by her office. 

“Of course, what is it?” he said, closing the door. 

“I’m taking Natasha out tomorrow night and I don’t know if I should get her anything. I figured I’d ask you since you know her best.”

“Finally,” Steve laughed. “I’m happy for you two.” 

“Rogers.”

“I’m thinking.”

“Flowers – yes or no?”

Steve took a seat in front of Maria’s desk and fiddled with a pen. “You know what, don’t get her anything.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Obviously she’d _appreciate_ the gesture, but it’s not something she would _want_.”

Maria narrowed her eyes. “How can you be so sure of that?”

“As you said, I know her best. You two are more similar than I think you realize. Look, if she were to give you a bouquet of roses, would you like that?”

“No, I’d probably throw them in the garden when she wasn’t around,” Maria replied instantly. “Oh…”

Steve raised his eyebrow. “There you go. I know her past is complicated and she’s hard to read sometimes, but aside from work, she values the simple things in life. Showing her how much she means to you through an experience is worth more than a million roses.” 

“Thank you, Steve.”

“Anytime, Hill. So, where did you say you were taking her?”

“I didn’t, but uh, Coney Island. I’ve never been and I don’t think Natasha has either.”

Steve smiled, but in his eyes, Maria could tell he was holding back some sort of emotion. _Maybe sadness?_

“That place is still going strong, huh.”

“It seems so. You’ve been there?”

“Brooklyn born and raised. I feel like it’s part of me.” Steve stood up and gave Maria a pat on the back. 

“Anyway, you’ll have a great time. Don’t ride the Cyclone, though.” He winked and left Maria’s office.

\--------------------

Maria parked the car near the New York Aquarium and took Natasha’s hand as they began to walk west along the boardwalk. They reached the food stands and looked at the menus.

“There’s so much deep-fried food here,” Maria said. “I may have to try a chicken fried hot dog.”

Natasha smacked Maria’s arm lightly. “That would clog your arteries. And it has what, like 1,000 calories?”

“Eh. You should get one while we’re here.”

“Nice try, I’m getting a regular hotdog,” Natasha said, placing her order. “What can I say, I’m a simple person.”

“Okay, you’re right, I’ll get the same,” Maria said. “The longer I look at the chicken dog the less appealing it becomes.”

“Make that two, please,” Natasha told the teenager at the register.

Finding a spot on the beach proved to be difficult with the huge crowd. After five minutes of walking, they decided to sit at the edge of the boardwalk where there was less sand.

“We’ve got a good view of the rides here at least,” Maria said, staring at the tall rollercoaster. 

_Cyclone._

“Earth to Hill,” Natasha giggled, leaning into Maria. “I said the fireworks are probably starting soon, it’s almost nine.”

“Sorry, I spaced out there for a minute.” 

“Do you want to go on that ride?”

“Hm, and be stuck with all those screaming kids?” Maria said, pretending to think. “Tough decision.”

“True. We should go on it another time when the lineups are shorter.”

They finished their hot dogs and walked around the amusement park before stopping in front of the Cyclone. 

Natasha laced her fingers with Maria’s and leaned up to kiss the taller woman’s cheek. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Steve mentioned this ride yesterday. He seems to really like this place.”

“Come on, let’s keep walking. The fireworks are starting.”

\--------------------

“I have to say, that was impressive,” Natasha marvelled. “My first fireworks show.”

“LA had a pretty good one too, but this was better. Happy Independence Day.”

It was a surprisingly cool evening and for July, but Maria realized it was because they were walking along the water. She zipped her windbreaker and turned to Natasha.

“You good?”

“Yeah. This date has been perfect.”

_Good. So Natasha was on the same page._

“Can I talk to you about something?” Natasha added. 

“Always.”

Natasha felt Maria’s hand tense slightly in hers. “It’s nothing serious, don’t worry,” she laughed. 

“I knew what you were getting at earlier and I didn’t want to ruin the mood,” Natasha explained. “This place is really important to Steve.”

“In what way?” Maria asked softly.

“He used to come here every year on his birthday with his best friend, Bucky. When the Cyclone opened in 1927, Steve wasn’t tall enough, so Bucky waited and they both went on it a couple years later. They stopped going to Coney Island when the war started and he hasn’t been back since.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Maria said sincerely. “I had no idea.”

Natasha paused and spoke again. “The Fourth of July is also his birthday…July 4th, 1918.”

Maria frowned. “Shouldn’t we all be celebrating?”

“That’s the last thing he’d want. He just wants everyone to be happy and I know he’s glad that you took me here. In that sense, it’s kind of like we’re celebrating him too.” 

“I’ll be sure to wish him a happy birthday.”

\--------------------

It was nearly 1 am by the time they got back, and everyone seemed to be asleep. Maria followed Natasha up the stairs, uncertain on how to proceed. 

They made out in front of Maria’s door before Natasha got handsy, unzipping Maria’s jacket and sliding her hand under the shirt. 

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Maria whispered, kissing Natasha’s neck. 

“Take me to bed, Director Hill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I have another story in the works so I wanted to wrap this one up as soon as possible  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
